


Murder game with shipping

by Genoscissors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate universe - different mastermind (danganronpa), Mutual Killing, Script Format, Talentswap, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: Yet another talent swap killing game. Detective Maki tries to figure out exactly where she is and why.





	1. Prologue start: Introducing the ultimates

So here I am, Hope's Peak Academy. I don’t know if it’ll be what I expect, but I’m sure it will be useful.  
I had a look on the forums, not because I wanted to see if I was known, but I was interested in my classmates. I have done my research on the ones they knew of, which included reading 16 murder mysteries from the ultimate novelist, listening to the songs of the ultimate pop sensation and discovering exactly what an entomologist is.  
Maybe this is too much, but as the ultimate detective it is my job to be curious. I was surprised they noticed me, as I try to keep my business private. This school seems safe though.  
There is one thing, on the contract we had to sign to be allowed to enter, there is a certain clause. 26. It said...

And I was out. 

I had had some hope for the future. 

But it turns out this school only brought us despair, and all that jazz.

When I awoke, I was in a classroom alone. Or at least I think it was a classroom. Something felt off, but I couldn’t place it at this moment. The windows, circular, how odd. I looked out but all I could see was darkness. I checked my pocket, my book was still there. I wrote down this detail, surely even if it was nighttime there would be streetlights on. Hope's Peak isn’t in the middle of nowhere, is it? The previous note said clause 26. I remember thinking it was strange, but right now I can’t remember what it said... And now I look, it seems that a page has been torn out, the one where I wrote down what the clause said. I wonder why that is.

Well that’s quite enough of that. I should find out where I am first. I exited the room and walked along the corridor, meeting a familiar face.

???: Hey there, do you have any clue where we are?

I shook my head. 

???: Well, I guess we’ll find out soon. This isn’t an ideal situation, it it?

I shook my head again.

???: Sorry for the questions. I guess you’re not really a talkative person?

Maki: No I’m not.

???: 3 words, it’s a start. I should introduce myself. My name is-

Maki: Rantarou Amami, ultimate pop sensation. Birthday October 3. 5'10. Part of the group- I apologise.

This had to seem weird, when would you get a complete stranger recalling your entire life? It’s what I usually do in an interrogation, but this is no place for that, I’ll just freak them out.

Amami: No it’s fine. It seems you know more about me than I do. I guess you’re a fan. 

Maki: I was simply wondering who else would be attending Hope's Peak, and I looked at some of your work. 

Amami: Well thanks I guess. So who are you?

Maki: Maki Harukawa, ultimate detective.

Amami: Makes sense. What is this place?

Maki: I don’t know. 

Amami: Oh... So do you want to look round together or...?

Maki: I don’t really care. 

Amami: I guess you’re stuck with me then.

 

We walked for a while, him talking a lot, me barely replying. We entered another classroom, like the one I had been in but someone else was there. 

Amami: Hey.

???: ...

She seemed not to notice us, so he tried again.

Amami: Hello there.

???: ...

Maki: Hmmm. 

Amami: Should we come back later, or?

???: Oh. Hello.

She smiled, but she didn’t seem to be paying much attention.

Amami: Nice to meet you, are you alright? You seem a bit out of it.

Maki: Were you hit when you were kidnapped? You should probably go to the infirmary if-

???: Oh I’m always like this. Thinking about what I should try next. Maybe I’ll make a dating sim. Or an AI. Or maybe an AI dating sim. 

Maki: So are you-

???: Tsumugi Shirogane, ultimate programmer. 

We introduced ourselves. 

Maki: So do you know anything about why we’re here?

Tsumugi: ... no. 

Amami: She hesitated. Does that mean she’s suspicious?

Maki: Not necessarily. She could have been thinking, like anyone would do. 

Tsumugi: Well... All I remember is that I was entering Hope's Peak. And then I was here.

Maki: Interesting. It was the same for us.

Tsumugi: How strange... maybe... never mind.

Maki: Do you remember something?

Tsumugi: I don’t know what it is, but I feel like the ground is moving. 

I realised I felt the same way, as if we were being rocked side to side.

Amami: Maybe we're just dizzy. We only just woke up after all.

Tsumugi: Maybe we’ve been put inside a computer, and there’s just a bug.

Maki: I doubt it.

I didn’t want to chat idly, so I left without a goodbye, Amami quickly following. 

 

Just down the corridor were a couple of people, in a heated conversation.

???: That sounds amazing! Please met me watch your next show!

She turned and saw us, smiling at me but scowling at Amami.

Amami: Hey. Did I-

???: Hey? Why hey? That’s one of the most common greetings when males want to sound casual, but want nothing more than her body.

Amami: Sorry if I offended you, that’s just how I greet people.

???: Tenko maybe you should calm down.

Tenko: I just don’t want a male like him to hurt a beautiful girl like you.

???: ... thank you. Oh, introductions, I am Himiko Yumeno, ultimate magician. Prepare to be amazed. 

From what I’d seen of her, I thought she was thinner than this. But I wasn’t going to comment on that right now. She also seemed to prefer being called a mage. I wondered if this was the same person. But they did look identical. Maybe it was just my imagination.

Amami: Nice to meet you.

Tenko: I am Tenko Chabashira, ultimate nurse, and I don’t trust a playboy like you. 

Amami: Playboy? I guess you don’t like me, so I think I’ll go ahead. See you later Maki.

Maki: Ok. See you. So, a nurse and a magician? You seem close.

Himiko: We only met today. We woke up in the same room.

She pointed to the room Amami had just entered, the library 

Maki: A library? 

Tenko: Last I saw, there were a couple of degenerates in there. I suggest you stay away.

Himiko: ...

She seems down whenever Tenko talks about men. I wonder why.

Maki: I can handle myself just fine. 

Himiko: I’m kinda tired. Can we find somewhere to lie down? 

Tenko: Of course we can! There’s bound to be an infirmary somewhere! I can heal you!

Himiko: I’m not ill, just tired. Do you want to come with us? Uh...

Maki: Maki Harukawa. And no, I said I would meet with Amami.

Tenko: Stay safe, you don’t know what he is capable of!

I left them too. My caregiver always said I should learn as much as possible when I first meet people. But I think I’m fine for now. I have more places to explore, people to visit. And I’ve never liked talking in the first place. Tenko, she hates men, and Himiko, something seems off about her. I can’t quite place it though. What a strange pair.

 

Upon entering the library I was greeted with the sight of three guys.

Amami: Hey Maki!

???: Maki. Why, it is incredibly nice to meet such a beautiful lady in a place like this. I am Hifumi Yamada, the ultimate assassin. I’m tough you know, do you like bad boys?

I was taken aback. An assassin? Where did they find these people? 

Maki: I throw 'bad boys' in prison. Ultimate detective.

Hifumi: Oh my, what a tsundere! Or are you a kuudere? 

I’m a what?

Hifumi: I can tell this is going to be a tough one. A detective and the criminal she is chasing, what an interesting dynamic! I can tell we are going to get along well.

Maki: Somehow I don’t think so.

Hifumi: Understandable, tropes like that only happen in 2D.

I gave up trying to understand him, and turned to the other boy, who seemed a little old for a high school student, leaving Amami to deal with Hifumi.

???: A detective? How many murders have you solved? Actually, let me guess. 43?

Maki: No, it’s-

???: 36?

Maki: No

???: 56.

Maki: N- wait. Yes. 

???: Haha! Still got it. Yasuhiro Hagakure, ultimate lucky student.

Ah, the lottery student. But it still seems like incredible luck to just guess like that.

Maki: Would you say you are particularly lucky?

Yasuhiro: I have a 30% chance of luck in anything I do. It was only a matter of time until I was accepted here, seeing as this is my fifth year of high school.

Fifth year? How old is he?

Yasuhiro: Watch this. 2, 17, 3

He pulled out 3 20 sided dice from his pocket and threw them. The order they landed was 2, 18, 4.

Yasuhiro: See, 30% correct, even down to the order.

Maki: Isn’t that 33%? 

Yasuhiro: Eh? You think I’m luckier? Man, this place must have been dying to accept me.

Maki: This place? So you are saying this is Hope's Peak?

Yasuhiro: Well it has to be right? I mean, I was standing outside, and now I’m inside. Sure, I don’t remember entering or passing out, but we’re here now. 

Maki: I see.

Amami: Hey Maki, shall we explore some more?

Maki: Yes we should. 

I was glad to have an opportunity to get away from these guys. 

 

It was a maze of corridors, and the layout seemed to change when we looked behind us. I wrote this down, but was still confused. We reached the dining hall, I think. It was darker than I’d expect. Sitting at one of the tables were two people, one seemed to be asleep.

???: Hello my fellow warriors of darkness! 

Why are the people here so weird? 

Amami: Oh here it is.

He flipped the light switch, illuminating the room.

???: Gah! Begone foul demon! Your sorcery will never harm me, Gundham Tanaka, ultimate swordsman.

He stood up and took out a samurai sword, with some strange symbols on it.

Maki: Please stop.

Gundham: And who might you be? Are you also my enemy?

Maki: I doubt it. Maki, ultimate detective, a student, just like you.

Gundham: I am only a student of my master, the greatest swordsman!

Maki: ...

Gundham: ... And also Hope’s Peak.

Maki: And who is that?

The girl gave a small wave. Turns out she wasn’t asleep.

???: Chiaki Nanami, martial artist. 

Gundham: It seems we have similar talents, fair warrior. I have been looking for a rival for some time, will you spar with me?

Chiaki: No thanks.

Gundham: Gah!

Chiaki: I don’t particularly want to hurt others, I try to only use it in self defence.

The girl didn’t look like a martial artist, but I suppose I shouldn’t judge.

Maki: So what sort of martial arts do you do? That’s a rather broad talent.

Chiaki: ... to put it simply, it’s a style I created, that fuses quite a lot of types. 

Amami: So like how different music styles can fuse to make others? Like country rock? Or heavy metal jazz?

Chiaki: I guess.

Gundham: Another reason to fight you! 

Chiaki: ...

It appears she’s trying to sleep again. 

Maki: I think we should let her rest.

Amami: Alright. Where to next?

We were on our way to the exit.

Gundham: Wait! Have you seen the kitchen yet? There is an even greater creature of darkness in there?

Maki: Alright let’s check it out.

We entered the kitchen.

???: Nishishishi.

I felt a sudden urge to run away. This... thing was wearing a strange costume.

???: Lovu-Lovely to meet you! I am princess Helena, the famous character from the hit anime series 'Turns out these historical women were all magical girls, and now they want to marry me!'

Amami: Oh I watched that one.

Maki: And your real name?

???: Eh! You don’t believe me? I was brought to life by the work of-

Maki: No you weren’t.

???: Harsh. Alright, that was just a lie. My name is Kokichi Ouma, and I am the ultimate cosplayer!

Amami: Oh. You’re not really a princess.

Maki: ...

Ouma: ...

Amami: ...

Maki: I think I’ll leave now.

 

As we left the dining hall we opened the door into someone’s face.

???: Ahh!

Maki: Sorry.

???: It’s fine, I was just about to enter when you opened it.

I thought about the people who were in there.

Maki: Have fun, I guess.

???: Oh, right! I’m Naegi Makoto, ultimate biker.

Amami: Really? Isn’t that more of a gangster activity?

Naegi: It is. I’m the leader of HADES. That stands for something, we didn’t just name ourselves after the Greek god.

Maki: What does it stand for?

Naegi: ... We’re not entirely sure. The old leader, my father, refuses to tell anyone until we prove our worth. Whatever that means.

Maki: Maybe it means he really wanted the initials to be Hades...

Naegi: ...

Amami: I just can’t see you as the leader of a gang.

Naegi: You’re casting judgement after knowing me for 10 seconds? Well, maybe I’ll surprise you.

I feel a murderous aura coming from him. I think we should go soon.

Maki: Do you remember anything before you came here?

Naegi: I remember I was on my way alone. I parked, and then I entered the school. Next thing I know, I’m asleep in a hammock here. 

Amami: A hammock? Where is it?

Naegi: They’re in the dorms. I don’t know why they couldn’t give us a normal bed. 

Amami: How about we check it out Maki?

Maki: See you later.

Naegi: See you.

 

We found the dorms, and two people outside their rooms.

???: I think we should explore it. It looks exciting!

???: I believe it is against school rules, I would have to prevent you from doing that.

The two girls were standing in front of a... very narrow staircase. It went down, but in front was a tape saying "do not enter". It would be easily passable.

Maki: What is this?

Amami: It’s a staircase.

???: It’s exciting!

???: It’s off limits.

???: Aww, you’re no fun Penny.

Maki: Penny? I didn’t know there was a foreign student here.

Penny?: No, that’s not my name. I am Peko Pekoyama. Akane is just forgetful.

Akane: Nice to meet ya! My name is Akane Owari! Ultimate entomologist.

Amami: Wait... what’s a-

Maki: A person who studies insects.

Akane: Yeah, she knows it! Pretty impressive, who are you?

Maki: Maki Harukawa, ultimate detective.

Amami: And I’m Amami Rantaro, ultimate pop sensation. Nice to meet you.

Maki: So what’s your talent Peko? I didn’t see your name on the forums.

Peko: Unfortunately, I do not remember my talent at the moment. I apologise

Maki: That certainly is strange.

Peko: I am sure I will remember eventually. As I was saying, this staircase is obviously off-limits. I suggest we sit here and wait until we get called to go somewhere.

Akane: How come that other gal can go down, but I can’t?

Maki: Other girl?

Akane: Yeah, the purple one, you met her?

I immediately thought of Ouma. But he wouldn’t have been able to get from the kitchen to here without passing us. Was there someone else?

Maki: I think I’ll investigate down there.

Peko: B-but the rules.

Maki: I’ll be fine. 

I ducked under the tape and ran down the stairs before she could argue, Amami following.

 

We entered a large room, with some boxes piled up everywhere. As I stepped forward, the ground shook. I retained my balance, but Amami fell over. I gave him a hand to stand up.

Amami: What was that? An earthquake?

???: No, I don’t think so.

This must be the purple girl Akane saw.

???: My name is Kyoko, ultimate maid.

Amami: Kyoko? What’s your last name?

Kyoko: Irrelevant.

Maki: Just so you know, I did my research, I know exactly who you are. 

Kyoko: Hmm. I would prefer if you didn’t mention my relation to that man. I don’t want to be seen that way.

Maki: I understand, don’t worry.

Amami: I’m confused, but I won’t question it. But if it’s not an earthquake, then what was that?

Maki: It seems we have come to the same conclusion about this place then.

Kyoko: Yes. The windows, the hammocks, this place. I don’t know what the aesthetic is, but it is obvious this place is a-

Suddenly a stuffed animal showed up.

???: Upupupupu, no spoilers miss. I want it to be a big reveal later.

And it disappeared behind a pile of boxes, which had collapsed as a result of the shake. We ran to chase it, but it had vanished completely.

Kyoko: What was that?

Amami: A bear?

Maki: It didn’t want us to speak about the truth. Maybe...

Kyoko: I think we’ll be seeing it soon enough, don’t worry.

I was about to wonder what she meant, when someone else showed up.

???: How interesting. The idol, the detective and the maid. What a strange trio.

Amami: You know who we are? 

???: I wonder how it must feel, to have a complete stranger know your lives whilst he is still a mystery. You must have questions, where did he get this information? What does he plan to do with it? Who even is he? How-

Maki: Korekiyo Shinguji, ultimate novelist. 6'2. July 31st. Dislikes air conditioning. The only mystery about you is your books, which you have written 29 of.

Korekiyo: ...

Korekiyo: How beautiful. To have my air of mystery destroyed so quickly.

Maki: You’re not the only one who checked the forums.

Korekiyo: Alright, you caught me. Now what.

Kyoko: Now we stop messing around and figure out what that thing was.

Korekiyo: That thing?

Amami: The weird bear thing. Did you see it?

Korekiyo: ... the bear? 

Amami: He hesitated. I think he’s suspicious.

Maki: Amami, it’s fine.

Korekiyo: So anyway, do y-

The intercom came on, and a strange voice, the bear's, spoke.

???: Attention. Can all students make their way to the grand hall. I repeat, all students to the grand hall. 

Amami: I didn’t see anything like that. Do they mean the cafeteria.

Korekiyo: I don’t think so. 

Kyoko: Upstairs, it was like a maze wasn’t it. And the layout seemed to change every time I left a room.

Maki: Maybe they’re still doing building work.

Korekiyo: What a mysterious building we are in. But I think I saw the hall. Follow me.

We were happy to oblige and we went up the stairs again. Peko was no longer guarding it.

 

We walked along the corridor until we reached a large wooden door. We pushed it open and stepped into the hall, where 12 students were waiting already, one I hadn’t seen. The room had an elegant staircase at the other end, but it was entirely blocked off by metal bars. Whoever brought us here really didn’t want us to go up there.

???: So is this, like, all of us?

Kirigiri: A year at Hope’s Peak usually has 16 students, so I assume so.

???: Alright. So, I’m Junko Enoshima, ultimate inventor, and you losers better remember that.

I hadn’t seen this girl whilst exploring. And I thought I’d been everywhere. Maybe I missed something, this girl didn’t seem like the type to hide. We all introduced ourselves again briefly.

Akane: So, uh... are we not gonna talk about the earthquake? I can still feel the ground swaying.

Tenko:If any of you girls are hurt, please let me care to your wounds!

Yasuhiro: Oh you will? Well I hurt my-

Tenko: No.

Yasuhiro: But why-

Tenko: No.

Naegi: Do you think our families are alright? It did feel like a bad one.

Kyoko: There is nothing to worry about. It was not an earthquake.

The class stood in silence and stared at her.

Junko: Um... are you for real? That was a fucking earthquake, didn’t you feel it?

Maki: I agree with Kyoko. 

???: So do I.

We turned to the staircase where the voice had come from. Suddenly a bear fell down from the roof.

???: Nice to meet you, new students, I am your headmaster.

Kyoko: ... what?

Ouma: Ah! How cute cute cute! Just like my master Kyubey, except with different colours!

???: Kyubey? Who’s tha- I mean, I am Monokuma! Now it’s nice to see you’re all getting along, so I’ll tell you the truth. We are currently on a boat! What you felt earlier was just a storm! 

Yumeno: I can’t believe it. 

Tenko: Don’t worry, I will protect you from seasickness!

Peko: We were at Hope’s Peak, when did we get on a boat?

Hifumi: A b-b-boat? So this is a land of ships?

Ouma: If we're going to have shipping, I should be the main character!

Akane: What the hell?

Amami: So is that what you were talking about Maki?

I nodded, as did Kyoko.

Amami: You two are really similar, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were twins.

Monokuma: Hey, singer boy! Stop setting up plot twists and listen to me. We are on a boat.

Junko: We heard you the first time, so like, are you gonna tell us anything new?

Kyoko: Besides, the styles of the rooms vary so much, I doubt you’ve ever been on a boat before.

Monokuma: I’ll have you know I’ve been on plenty of boats. My buddy over at Cradle Pharmaceutical showed me around the HMS Gigantic. And I’ve also been on the S.S. Mahiru Koizumi.

Kyoko: The books in the library aren’t secured, they’d easily fall out, the plates aren’t stacked like they’d be on a boat, it’s just an all round mess.

Monokuma: Really? Are you going to continue criticising your d- your deadmaster?

Peko: It is rather rude.

Tsumugi: Deadmaster?

Gundham: Maybe this is an undead creature! I will have to slaughter it for you!

He raised his sword.

Monokuma: Hey wait! Violence against the headmaster is strictly forbidden, I’m not dead. I called myself that because-

Korekiyo: This is a bloody mess.

Monokuma: I’m sorry.

Korekiyo: You should be.

Monokuma: Now getting back to the point, you cannot leave this boat, unless...

Naegi: Wait, why can’t we leave?

Junko: Yeah, like what the hell is this scenario.

Monokuma: PLEASE SHUT UP. As I was saying, there is one way to escape. You need to kill someone.

Amami: Wait what?

Monokuma: Please just kill someone alright! If you don’t everything will be messed up!

Kyoko: You’re a blabbering mess. Why should we do anything you say?

Monokuma: Kyoko... 

Korekiyo: This is stupid. We should just leave.

Monokuma: But...

Korekiyo: Just tell us some other time, when you’ve pulled yourself together.

Monokuma: ... fine... Just go... I’ll see you later.

Korekiyo walked out immediately, followed by most of the others. 

Monokuma: I messed this up, I’m never going to get a second chance to make a first impression.

Kyoko: Why the stupid bear? And why talk about killing?

Monokuma: ...

The bear disappeared again, leaving only Kyoko and I in the hall.

Maki: The headmaster, that’s your father, isn’t it?

Kyoko: Correct.

Maki: Would that make him your dad-master?

Kyoko: ...

Maki: Sorry.

Kyoko: I could tell from the way the bear talked, it’s just like him. It even tried to call me dad. Damn, I didn’t want our relationship to be known.

Maki: I promised not to tell anyone. Maybe Korekiyo knows, he did look at the forums. You should talk to him.

Kyoko: I will. Thank you. 

And she left too. I followed her, and found that the layout of the ship had completely changed from just a few minutes ago. What was this place? Why were we here? And why did the headmaster, Jin Kirigiri, talk about us killing each other?


	2. Prologue end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students discuss what just happened, and Monokuma finally gets his act together and explains the rules. Plus a couple of free times.

We stood in the lobby, wondering what was going on. Life on this boat was going to be weird.

Wait life? No, I’m sure we’ll leave soon. 

Kyoko: The layout changed, this means we'll have to explore it again.

Maki: Do you want to go together? You seem like a smart girl, I’m sure you’ll notice something I don’t.

Kyoko: Is that the real reason? 

Maki: ...

Kyoko: Or is it because you are suspicious of me? That bear does seem to be my father after all.

Maki: Alright, I lied. So-

Just then a certain boy came running up to us, looking incredibly shocked. I thought he might have found something, but no. 

Kokichi: You told a lie Maki? How could you?

Maki: ... What?

Kokichi: Just kidding! Do you really think I’d be mad about that? 

Maki: Can you just leave now?

Kokichi: Awww, but I was sent to tell you some really really important information! How about you Miss Kirigiri?

Kyoko: How do you know my name?

Kokichi: Nishishi! I know everything! Well, the others are in the dining room. Don’t keep us!

And he ran off again before I could question him further.

 

Kyoko: Maybe you could be a little nicer, you’ve only know him for a day.

 

Maki: Possibly...

Maki: So, that way then?

There were 3 doors in front of us, and he had run through the left one. We followed him, and found ourselves in a corridor. After walking for a while we encountered the library. It was the same as earlier, but now all the bookcases had cages in front of them to stop the books falling out.

Kyoko: It seems he took my advice.

Maki: Yes, but how do we get them out to read them?

The bear appeared again. He seemed a little different from before.

Monokuma: Can’t you at least be a little happy? Ungrateful brats.

Kyoko: Hey dad?

Monokuma: Yes Ky- I mean I’m not your father! I am Monokuma! Please say that was a slip of the tongue, like when people call their teacher "mum".

Kyoko left the room without another word, and I followed. Monokuma seemed dejected as we left.

Kyoko: We shouldn’t get distracted again. They’re all waiting.

We walked in silence, until we reached the entrance to the dorms. We walked straight past, and turned another corner. This corridor had the two classrooms in it. At the end there was a door, and I knew exactly where it led. The lobby where we had started, coming out of the right hand door.

Maki: I’m going to kill that guy.

 

We headed through the middle door, and found that it did lead to the dining room, where the rest of the students, except one, were sitting.

Kokichi: Wow, What took you so long?

Maki: I have no words.

Rantaro waved at me, so I sat down next to him.

Peko: It seems that we are all present, so let’s begin.

Yasuhiro: Hey, what about Korekiyo? He isn’t here.

Tenko: I think we can start without that creepy guy.

Korekiyo: Why thank you Miss Chabashira.

They suddenly emerged from the kitchen, holding a tray of drinks.

Peko: He was one of the first here whilst the others were exploring. He offered me a drink, and it would be rude to refuse.

Korekiyo set down a coffee in front of Peko, and placed several cups on the table, alongside a teapot, a coffee pot, a milk saucer, a sugar jar, they had thought of everything. 

Peko: Thank you.

Korekiyo: Does anyone want a nice hot drink?

Kyoko: Coffee would be nice, but as the ultimate maid shouldn’t I be the one doing that?

Korekiyo: I apologise for taking your job.

Akane: Y’know, I would love something with meat, you see any of that?

Kyoko: I’ll go. Are there any other requests?

Tenko: I would love a nice coffee!

Korekiyo: Here-

Tenko: One made by Kyoko please!

The rest of us gave orders. Turns out very few people were interested in what Korekiyo had to offer, but they didn’t seem offended. Kyoko wrote them down, stood up and went through to the kitchen.

Junko: So can we like, tell about that bear? The fuck was that?

Makoto: He claimed to be the headmaster. Maybe this is some strange initiation ceremony.

Rantaro: Jin Kirigiri right? It does seem possible. I’m sure we’ll find out soon.

Maki: He mentioned us killing each other. What sort of initiation is that?

Hifumi: Well, that’s definitely right up my alley...

Junko: Uh, what?

Hifumi: Because of my talent.

Akane: Wait what was that again? I forgot.

Hifumi: How could you forget the magnificent '47', Hifumi Yamada, ultimate assassin?

Akane: Dunno, you’re just not a memorable person.

Chiaki: An assassin called 47? That seems familiar somehow.

Yasuhiro: Man, isn’t that a little dangerous?

Peko: There is a swordsman and a martial artist. I’m sure either of them could be dangerous too.

Gundham: How could you speak such treachery? A master swordsman such as me never unleashes their ultimate power unless it is absolutely necessary!

Chiaki: I would never hurt anyone unless in a fair fight.

Rantaro: So It’s Hifumi we should worry about. Why would Hope's Peak accept an assassin?

Kokichi: He’s lying about his talent.

Kyoko walked back in with the food and drink as we all turned to Hifumi. Well, nearly all. Akane was focused on the meat, Himiko was nervously glancing at Kokichi, and Kyoko was focused on her work.

Himiko: Is that so? He didn’t really give off an assassin vibe in the first place, so it makes sense, but...

Makoto: I know people who have killed, and it doesn’t seem he’s one of them.

Kokichi: Trust me, I can tell when someone’s lying. And this guy is totally guilty!

Hifumi: I- I

Junko: Gross, he’s sweating like a fucking pig!

Kokichi: Kidding!

Maki: ... Seriously?

Kokichi: Or am I?

Yasuhiro: I’m so confused right now.

Tsumugi: So is he really an assassin or not?

Kokichi: Who knows! 

Yasuhiro: I’m so confused right now...

Kokichi: But anyway, Jin Kirigiri huh?

Kyoko: It does seem like he’s the one behind this.

Kokichi: Of course, you’d know all about him, wouldn’t you Kyoko?

Peko: Kyoko? What does he mean?

Hifumi: Ah! She must have worked for him. 

Chiaki: That would explain it... but how would Kokichi know that?

Kokichi: Oi oi, you’ve got that wrong. She’s not his maid.

Kokichi: She’s his daughter.

A silence fell over the room as everyone turned, attention now on Kyoko.

Kyoko: Yes. I am.

Junko: Isn't it kinda suspicious she tried to hide it from us?

Junko: What the hell do you know about this place?

Kyoko: I don’t know anything. I apologise.

Korekiyo: You don’t? How could that be?

Kyoko: I’m not exactly close enough to my father to know his plans. But I’m certain he is the one controlling the bear.

Kokichi: That just makes you all the more suspicious!

Himiko: Why didn’t you tell us immediately?

Kyoko: ...

Kyoko: Why do you think?

Yasuhiro: Because you helped kidnap us?

Kyoko: No. If you heard the headmaster’s daughter had been accepted to such a prestigious school, what would you think?

Junko: I’d say it was some damn nepotism.

Kyoko: Exactly. I wanted to prove I deserve my title before you judge me.

Tenko: Alright it’s settled! Kyoko isn’t suspicious!

Korekiyo: Isn’t it a little soon to-

He was interrupted by the reappearance of a certain bear.

Monokuma: Well, it seems you’ve all gathered here. So let me properly introduce myself.

Monokuma: I am Monokuma! The head of your cruise here!

Junko: Can you stop with the stupid bear? Who would even design something like that?

Monokuma: Shut up! I am not Jin Kirigiri, and I am not joking!

Kyoko: Well that’s a lie.

Monokuma: Next interruption gets a face full of bullets!

A machine gun was lowered from the ceiling, aimed directly at us. We all went silent, not wanting to test whether it was real.

Monokuma: Good. Now, you may be wondering why I’ve brought you here. And that’s because…

Monokuma: You are going to participate, in a killing game!

No one spoke.

Monokuma: Seriously? No reaction…

Maki: You told us not to interrupt.

Monokuma: Did I? Well, that rule no longer exists, react away.

Yasuhiro: Killing? What the hell are you talking about?

Monokuma: That’s more like it.

Monokuma: Now, let me explain. You are all trapped here, and there’s only one way to escape…

Hifumi: Oh, do we have to be the last person alive, after killing everyone else?

Monokuma: Good guess, but no.

Monokuma: You only have to kill one person to escape. 

Monokuma: So go for it! I’ve left weapons all over the school. Stab em, strangle em, use a seesaw to kill em!

Korekiyo: Seesaw? How would that work?

Monokuma: Hmm, wouldn’t you like to know?

Monokuma: Just go for it, and you can leave!

Chiaki: Somehow that seems too simple, are you sure that’s all?

Monokuma: …

Monokuma: How perceptive of you. Yes, there is something else…

Makoto: And what’s that?

Monokuma: Oh, when someone dies, I’ll hold a trial. 

Monokuma: Everyone has to try and figure out who did it. If the killer gets away with it, they’ll be executed.

Korekiyo: … what? Repeat that…

Monokuma: Crap, misread my notes… 

From Monokuma there was a sound of shuffling papers.

Kyoko: You’re a mess.

Monokuma: What I mean is. If the killer gets caught, they’ll be executed.

Monokuma: If they get away with it, they can escape and everyone else is executed.

Makoto: So to leave, everyone else has to die?

Yasuhiro: No way, that’s crazy!

Akane: That’s… gotta be a prank right?

Kokichi: This sounds exciting…

Hifumi: It sure is. As an assassin, I’m good at covering up my tracks.

Tenko: Don’t say that! Keep away from us!

Rantaro: So, Monokuma, what happens if there aren’t enough people left?

Monokuma: Oh, if you get down to 2, I’ll let the both of you leave.

Monokuma: And what else…

Maki: Do you even know what you’re doing?

Monokuma: If there’s an accomplice, only the killer can escape.

Monokuma: But if two different people kill around the same time? Wait and see!

Monokuma: I feel like I’m missing something… ah well, I’m sure it’s not important.

Monokuma: Well, night time is at 10pm, you can’t be in the cafe after that. 

Monokuma: Morning is 8am, I’ll give announcements at each. 

There was another rustling of paper.

Monokuma: Alright, you can go now. I’ll post the rules on your handbooks.

He disappeared, leaving us all confused.

Rantaro: So, did that really just happen?

Makoto: I’d like to say it’s a joke, but that machine gun was definitely real.

Kyoko: He seemed too much of a mess to be serious.

Maki: He mentioned he was reading notes. Maybe he’s taking orders from someone else.

Tsumugi: But why wouldn’t they just do it themselves?

Maki: Maybe… they’re in here with us.

Korekiyo: A mastermind eh? How intriguing. 

Peko: Well it doesn’t matter, because we’re not going to kill each other.

Hifumi: Well I-

Peko: I suggest we all meet in here as soon as the morning announcement goes off each morning. Then we can discuss our escape.

Akane: Ain’t we in the middle of the ocean? Why’d ya wanna get out now?

Akane: Eventually they gotta stock up for food, right? We should try and get out then.

Yasuhiro: What if they don’t stock up? What if they just starve us until we die?

Peko: Calm down. I’m sure it’ll all be fine.

Peko: Akane makes a good point, we should try and figure out our bearings.

Kokichi: Who died and put you in charge?

Kokichi: You say we should all try and work together, but eventually someone’s going to kill…

Kokichi: Unless you’re scared of realising that truth.

Peko: I…

Kokichi: Well, I’m excited to see what one of these trials looks like! See Ya!

And he ran off.

Peko: Wait, we need to discuss-

Chiaki: I’m going to go to, I’m tired…

Tenko: I will accompany you. Who knows what that boy could do?

Chiaki: I am perfectly capable of defending myself…

Chiaki: But sure.

Tenko: Alright! Himiko, are you coming too?

The three of them left as well…

Peko: …

Maki: I’ll go explore. See you tomorrow.

I left, and explored for a while, but found nothing. Kyoko joined me for a while.

Kyoko: You said the one controlling the bear could be working for someone else?

Maki: It seems possible. 

Kyoko: So that means... 

Maki: Your father could be working for one of us, yes.

Kyoko: Who could do something like that?

Maki: Well, there's no shortage of suspicious people here.

Kyoko: Kokichi, Hifumi, Korekiyo, me...

Maki: Peko forgot her talent, Himiko seems strange, Naegi seems innocent but...

Kyoko: Or maybe that reasoning is flawed. Why would the person behind this stay here, where they're at risk of being killed?

Maki: I guess we'll just have to find.

Maki: Despite your relations to Mr Kirigiri, I do trust you.

Kyoko: Isn't that slightly illogical?

Maki: I once met a guy, who said that you should trust your gut sometimes.

Maki: I hope I'm right now.

Kyoko: Thank you.

We parted ways, and I decided to talk to people and see if they knew anything.

 

Free time start

I ended up in the downstairs storeroom, with a familiar face.

Amami: Hey Maki, how’s your search going?

Maki: It could be better.

I decided to hang out with him for a while.

I feel like my bond with Amami has deepened.

Maki: So, how did you become an idol in the first place?

Amami: Huh, didn’t expect you to ask that…

Amami: I was expecting something more like ‘Have you found anything in your investigation?’

Maki: Well, sometimes you have to take breaks. 

Amami: Well, I have 12 younger sisters.

That’s a lot.

Amami: And they do love their Disney. 

Amami: And as the oldest, I had to take care of them a lot. I must have watched The Little Mermaid 100 times…

Amami: And it was always the sing-along edition of course.

Maki: So you got a lot of practice huh?

Amami: Sure did! 

Amami: Then, I entered some competitions, and I got noticed. And I guess it just happened.

Maki: But it’s impressive to have got this far just from that.

Amami: Oh, and there was a lot of help from my father’s connections as well…

Maki: Ah… is he famous as well then?

Amami: Not famous, but he’s rich and connected. A CEO.

Amami: But enough about me, what’s your family like?

Maki: I never knew my parents, I grew up in an orphanage…

Amami: Oh, I’m sorry…

Maki: No, it’s fine. There are about 100 kids there nowadays, and I’m one of the oldest.

Amami: Wow, I guess you’re like an older sister too.

I laughed.

Maki: I guess. 

Amami: And how did you get your talent?

Maki: Well, it started with a crime in the orphanage. 

Maki: The mystery of the stolen croissants.

Amami: That sounds intense.

Maki: Maybe I’ll tell you more about it some other time.

Amami: You’re just going to leave me in suspense like that? Harsh…

Maki: And after that I just became interested in mystery, solved a murder or two, ended up with a job.

Maki: And as a result, the orphanage is much better off. So victory all around.

Amami: That’s good to hear.

Amami: Well, I won’t keep you, I’m going to keep looking around here. I’ll tell you if I find anything.

Maki: Alright. Bye.

 

There was still some free time, so I decided to talk to someone else. I found someone in the dining room, happily eating.

Akane: How’s it goin’?

She seems unphased by the fact there’s a killing game going on.

Akane: Wanna just walk around this place for a while?

We took a walk around the ship. 

I feel like my bond with Akane has deepened.

Akane: So, uh… Makoto was it?

Maki: No, I’m Maki, Makoto is the biker.

Akane: Oh right! Maki like the sushi, of course.

Akane: I’ve never been good with names, but I reckon’ I can remember that one.

Maki: Glad to hear it.

Akane: And you’re the clever one, aren’t ya?

Akane: Ya know, you’re the first person I’ve met who knew what an entomologist was before I told ‘em. 

Akane: How’s that?

Maki: Well, I was interested in seeing who was going to Hope’s Peak, and your name and talent came up. 

Maki: From there, I found out what it was.

Akane: Wow, that’s pretty cool!

Maki: Out of interest, why did you become an entomologist?

Akane: Ah, it’s kinda a long story. 

Maki: I have the time.

Akane: Alright, so I live with all my lil siblings.

Maki: How many do you have?

Akane: Oh lemme think, 10. Wait no, was it 12? 

Akane: But it also depends on whether you count Aki. She has the same father as Kya, who has the same mum as me. But we ain’t related.

Maki: That… sure is a lot. Are your parents divorced then?

Akane: Well no, they were never married in the first place.

Akane: It’s complicated, we grew up in a rough area.

Akane: And I’m the oldest, so it’s my job to take care of all the lil ones.

Akane: So, uh, I’ve had to take multiple jobs to pay for food and stuff.

Akane: Like one in a cafe, where I was asked to take off-

Maki: So, was entomology one of these jobs?

Akane: Oh right, that’s what we were talking about.

Akane: Well, maybe I should tell you about it next time, it’s a real good story, make sure to hang out with me again!

Maki: I will. 

I headed off, and noticed the time.

Ding-Dong…

Monokuma showed up on the monitors.

Monokuma: It is now 10pm, the dining room is now closed. Have a nice murder!

So I went to sleep, thinking about all the strange events that had occured today.

 

Monokuma theater

Monokuma: Do you like ships? I love them!

Monokuma: My favorite part is when one half dies, leaving the other crying in despair.

Monokuma: Really brings a smile to my face.

Monokuma: I’ve known a few couples like that, but they all ended in disaster.

Monokuma: I wonder how many of our precious students will find romance in a place like this.

Monokuma: It would be beautifully tragic. I eagerly await it.

Monokuma: Good luck precious ultimates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I ended up updating this. Weird.  
> If you want to see anyone's free times, just ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I’m going to rename this probably at some point, but I can’t think of a title right now.


End file.
